merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
History According to [[Jorvaskr Whitemane]], the first two werewolf packs that were around in "the beginning", referring to the genesis of the werewolf race - were the [[Mennulis Tribe|Mennulis Tribe Wolf Pack]] and the [[Lunevda Tribe|Lunevda Tribe Wolf Pack]]. There still isn't much known about the genesis of werewolves and their early history, since all members of both tribes are extinct; all knowledge that is currently known has come from tales that have been passed on throughout the generations. Since some call lycanthrope a curse, some suggest that it's possible that werewolves were made by Nature, and the curse itself was magically placed on the original members of their species by witches some time afterward. However, this has never been proven. Legend Legend has it that werewolves first descended from the ancient spirit warriors of the [[Mennulis Tribe]]. Back then, it was said that the warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits (astral projection), communicate with animals (specifically wolves), and could see visions through touch (clairvoyance). However, change impacted the tribe members hugely during [[Chief Teekon|Chief Teekon's]] leadership and permanently changed their powers allowing them to shape-shift into large wolves during the full-moon (or in some cases at will). Shortly after Teekon and his "first wolves" gained their powers he secluded themselves away from the tribe until they all had a grasp over their shifts and could control the beast within, however on nights of the full-moon they were still forced to shift into their wolf forms. Once his warriors could control their inner beasts they returned, only using their powers to protect their tribe, as using their powers to prey on the weak was a strict rule that Teekon was against. Teekon and his tribe lived on in peace for many years, until [[Races of Merrimor|"Man"]] first began to settle on Teekon's land. Teekon believed in peace, however when 'Man' began pillaging through the tribe's forests and killing wildlife Teekon's second-hand man, [[Hircine]] believed in retaliation. Despite Teekon's strict orders to leave the Humans alone, Hircine gathered a few warriors and led an attack on the Human settlement, igniting the feeling of hate towards Werewolves, and eventually spreading to [[Werebear]]s, that would last for centuries to pass. Finding out about Hircine's actions Teekon banished him and his followers from the Tribe and the land. Though despite many attempts to reconciliate with the Humans, the damage had already been done and it wasn't long before Teekon was forced to move his Tribe from the land and relocate. For the next several years, after Hircine started his own [[Lunevda Tribe|Tribe and Pack]], both Tribes were forced to move from location to location until Teekon's Mennulis Tribe found sanctuary within the Shadow Mountains of [[Gaedsia]], while Hircine's Tribe ended up going into hiding within [[Kaeiglen]]. [[Werewolf Genocide]] For many years the Werewolf Gene was passed only within the two main Tribes. This was due to Hircine and Teekon training their wolf warriors to control the beasts within and not allowing for their wolves to come out and harm other non-wolves. This was kept up for years, as wolves at the time were only created through birth, until Hircine realized that wolves could be created through other means. When Werewolves became known to more people and word spread throughout civilizations the Tribes started undergoing several attacks from hunters. Teekon strictly believed in peace and prosperity and chose an unaggressive approach, which ultimately ended with the near extinction of the Mennulis Tribe and it's Pack. However, Hircine who had come to resent Humans chose to fight back against hunters. When the Tribe lacked the strength it needed to fight back Hircine discovered that by feeding humans the blood of a Werewolf, while that wolf was in wolf form, it gave them access to Werewolf abilities, however this just put them in a transition faze. The only way to complete the transition was to be brought to the brink of death, it was only then that the wolf blood within the human was left to either heal the Human and completely transition them to Full Werewolves or either their body would reject the transition and they would must die. While the wolves of the Mennulis Tribe had been nearly killed off, Hircine fought back. Though history has it that eventually the Human's outnumbered Hircine's Tribe and eventually killed them all off. However, shortly after the war rumors spread that the few Werewolves that survived went into hiding and continued to linger around the world, though their numbers dwindled, until the start of [[The Companions]]. Werewolf Settlements According to Jorvaskr Whitemane, few werewolves still exist throughout Merrimor from the east to the west, though they are not easy to find. Most werewolves now, remain on the road, only gathering at the full moon so they turn freely in remote mountains, in case they've never managed to control the shift. Nevertheless, few werewolf communities have gathered in one place blending in with their respective communities. [[The Companions|The Companions of Gaedsia]] ffffff [[Lunevda Pack|Lunevda Pack of Kaeiglen]] ffffff Physiology Food Like normal humans, werewolves can eat human food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in wolf form, they can feed on human, animal, and other creature's body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like [[Vampires]] must do with blood. There are no consequences from abstaining from human flesh while in werewolf form. Werewolves have not been known to attack each other in human or lupine form unless they decided to themselves, but have been known to hunt both human and other prey while transformed under the full moon. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have glowing yellow or orange eyes, and are much more feral and predatory in appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which is comparable to that of a [[Direwolf]]. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other. Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, aside from their enhanced abilities of speed, strength, and healing. The length of their hair in human form correlates with the length of their fur in wolf form. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform into a wolf under a full moon, unless they learn to control their shifting. The first transformation is quite slow, and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense, bone-breaking pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last nearly as long, but it is still painful and something many werewolves come to dread. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral. Their irises turn golden-yellow, their sclera turn black, and their teeth elongate into canines before they finally transform into their wolf shape. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. After the first transformation, the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon, but many find it necessary to dose themselves with wolfsbane to weaken themselves before they lock themselves up in chains to prevent hurting anyone while they're transformed. All werewolves, technically, have the ability to shift WILLINGLY, it's just that since the shift is so painful in the 'BEGINNING' they opt not too. As Werewolves gain the ability to shift on command they also gain the ability to further control their actions while in their wolf forms. Members of the [[The Companions]] are trained to control their shifts from the beginning so shifting on command is not hard and is near painless. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves have been known to be more aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Many new werewolves often tend to have trouble controlling their temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon. Werewolves tend to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own, and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. Following a werewolf's transition they tend to feel as if their skin is on fire. Once a werewolf, their eyes will often glow yellow (the eyes of a wolf) while enraged, or when feeling threatened. While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep their beastly natures hidden, most seem to aggregate themselves into packs and residing in areas isolated from general human society so they can run free on the full moons without fear of hurting or killing anyone. Powers and Abilities *'''Super Strength:''' Werewolves are far stronger than humans, both in their human and wolf form. The full moon also will boost their strength and will intensify their feelings of anger. *'''Super Speed:''' A Werewolf's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any human and most other species and animals. The full moon will increase their speed and being in wolf-form will make them even faster. *'''Super Agility:''' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'''Super Durability:''' Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'''Accelerated Healing:''' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal more rapidly than humans. Werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form. However, when a Werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. *'''Superhuman Senses:''' Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. they have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'''Lycanthrope Enhancement:''' For Werewolves that are capable of controlling their shifting abilities, they can use their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. For some werewolves, they can grow claws from their fingernails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. *'''Shapeshifting'''/'''Transformation Control:''' Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms on the nights of a Full Moon. However some werewolves have gained the ability to shift at will. However most wolves avoid trying to shift at will at all due to the pain it causes in the beginning. However the more they force the shift the easier it becomes to where a transformation can start from lasting for hours, to just lasting less than a minute. Werewolves who can't control their shift, along with "half-wolves" can perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. *'''Full Moon:''' A Werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are evolved and at their peak during a full moon. Weaknesses *'''Blood Loss:''' If a Werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. *'''Broken Neck:''' Breaking a Werewolf's neck will result in instant death. *'''Decapitation:''' Decapitation will result in instant death for a Werewolf. *'''Fire: (presumably)''' Fire can hurt and/or kill a Werewolf like anyone else. *'''Heart Extraction:''' Ripping a Werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. *'''Magic:''' Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, as well as spells that can speed up or slow down their transformations, or force them to transform on the spot. This is also because it was magic that created their "curse". *'''Mortality:''' Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as mortal beings (e.g. suffocation). *'''Physical Trauma:''' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a Werewolf pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within hours. * '''Wolfsbane:''' When ingested, wolfsbane can cause a Werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. * '''Link to the Alphas''': Because the source of a werewolf's power is through the link they share with the alphas of their pack through the consummation of their blood, they share a somewhat empathic link with the alphas. If an Alpha is strong enough he/she can also "command" their followers to do as they say against their will, though the only Werewolf known to be able to do that was Hircine. Myths *'''Silver: '''Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Jorvaskr explained to Ted. Jorvaskr guessed that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Silver actually has the opposite effect – when a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals like any other wound. *'''Wolfsbane:''' Several myths have surround the use of this herb and its relation to and effects upon werewolves, including the myth that wolfsbane supposedly either causes or cures lycanthropy. These myths are false, though the herb can be used to sicken a werewolf. Known Werewolves *[[Chief Teekon]] *[[Hircine]] *[[Jorvaskr Whitemane]] *[[Skjor Kodlak]] *[[Vilkas Gannis]] *[[Tarful Gannis]] *[[Aeja Stonearm]] *[[Nikki Heartfire]] *[[Merlin Krev]] *[[Ted Blacktyde]] Gallery